


Wounded

by kkyuki173



Series: Love Novels [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyuki173/pseuds/kkyuki173
Summary: A/N: If you think this looks familiar, then you are right because this was an already existing story of mine that I revamped and reuploaded.This was previously written for a writing contest with a word count limit in between 75-450. I've revised this story and tried as much as possible to keep the word count within the limit.Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or any of its characters.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonoda Umi
Series: Love Novels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709929
Kudos: 21





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you think this looks familiar, then you are right because this was an already existing story of mine that I revamped and reuploaded.
> 
> This was previously written for a writing contest with a word count limit in between 75-450. I've revised this story and tried as much as possible to keep the word count within the limit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or any of its characters.

"You're sick." Eli frowned at the bedridden girl. She couldn’t even muster herself to go near the said girl. Guilt was eating her up.

“Stop blaming yourself. You weren’t aware.” Umi tried to muster the best smile she could give at her current state. Eli wanted to continue arguing that her ignorance is not an excuse but she didn’t want to further strain the sick girl.

"I’m fine. Nothing big happened and it’s impossible to perceive the future.” Umi wanted to get rid of the worry she could see in Eli’s eyes.

"You're not okay. Your leg is sprained and you’re burning up because of that accident. None of this would've occurred if I had been more mindful." Eli wanted to cry in frustration. She felt helpless.

"If it’s anyone’s fault, it would be mine. I knew my limits and what consequences I may encounter but I still pushed through with it." Eli started tearing up. They were both too stubborn. Eli had wanted to rebut again when she noticed that Umi was trying to stand up from her position.

"What are you doing?! What were you thinking?! You're sick. You're supposed to rest. Don’t make matters worse. I don't want to lose you." Eli rushed to Umi’s side. Her fear of losing Umi right in front of her had reemerged. Eli clung onto Umi for dear life. Sobs wracked her body. The dread of seeing an unconscious Umi clawed in her mind. Umi returned her hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"What’s done is done. There's no point in blaming ourselves. What we can do now is to stay positive with my recovery and that's what matters the most right now." Umi felt Eli hug her tighter but she felt relieved that Eli started to calm down.

"You should keep some distance, Eli. You might get sick too." Umi tried to remove the arms that were wrapped around her but Eli refused to budge. Umi could only resign to her faith and hope Eli doesn’t contract her fever. I guess cuddling with her doesn’t seem so bad after all.

* * *

“I don’t know whether to puke or laugh. How the hell are they so dramatic about a minor ski injury?” Nico was supposed to check on Umi when she witnessed the drama. She did not sign up for this content. She was about to mess with them when Maki suddenly appeared and pinched her ear.

“Don’t bother them and just come back to the living room.” Despite her noisy protests, it did not deter Maki from dragging her ass back downstairs, nor did it deter the sickeningly sweet couple nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> END.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
